JFR's Fundamentals to Looting
If you wish to add something or make any changes, please contact me on my 'Message Wall' first. About the Author Ahoy all''!!'' The name is John Foulroberts - I've been playing POTCO for about 5 years. As soon as the Looting update came out, I leaped into action hunting down weapons. Almost two years have passed now - as a result, I've become one of the most renowned pirates in the "looting world". I have looted a total of over 200 Famed weapons and a whopping 16 Legendary weapons. I am one of the few pirates to acquire all the Legendary weapons. Some say I am a Legendary magnet, others say I bribe the staff at Disney for good loot - not true! It's all based on luck! Obviously, you came here for some advice on looting, am I correct? Well then, let's get started and down to the nitty gritty. This here guide is compiled with my best advice for looting those blue and red beauties. The Basics Do you really want to know the secret to getting good loot? Oh you do? Well there are three main factors - determination, devotion, and time. Lots and lots... of time. Are you disappointed that there isn't a straightforward trick? Well - it's the truth, unfortunately. Those my friend, are the three requirements to looting. I'll cover everything I've learned in my years of looting in this guide, starting off with the basic facts: The loot system is completely random - I'll say that again - COMPLETELY random. There are no silly tactics or tricks that will make you get better loot. Server and location, nor weapon used do not affect loot. It is supremely based off of luck, and luck only... Which is why it can be increasingly frustrating - you never know when or where the next item will drop. Teach me how to Loot, John! The subject of looting can be difficult to grasp for some looters - it requires some knowledge about the game, and in some cases a bit of skill. The FIRST thing you should do if you want to start looting at an early level is to get all your quests and priorities done first so you can focus all your time on looting. This plays a huge factor in looting - your chances of getting that Famed item you've always wanted will be higher if you loot more - not if you play more. On a side note, not one server, location, or enemy is better than another. I cannot stress this enough - you'll meet people who ask "What time, day, enemy, place, server, and weapon?" - these factors again, DO NOT affect loot. ---- Secondly, you have to know what you're after. Cannon Rams? Cursed Blades? Sea Charts and Globes? All of these items are found in specific areas in the game. If you're looting in the wrong place for something, obviously you won't get it. A good background of the game in general will help you in this field - this Wiki is perfectly suited to meet those needs. For reference: *Cannon Rams are mainly found in Cannon Defense in higher waves - Famed ones appearing at waves 26 and up. *Cursed Blades can be acquired through completing the Raven's Cove Story Quest and looting at Isla Tormenta or Raven's Cove. *Sea Charts can be acquired through loot anywhere - but the most renowned and sought after ones can only be acquired at sea. *Sea Globes can only be acquired at sea. ---- Thirdly, have patience. Famed and Legendary weapons do not grow off of trees. "Boy I wish they did!" "John!! Get back to the topic!" If you truly want a Legendary weapon for example, you'll need to loot for long periods of time - sometimes even for months. They aren't supposed to be easy to get - hence, the name Legendary. In my personal experience, it took me 6 straight months of pure looting to acquire Behemoth Blade. There's a reason why "Famed" and "Legendary" weapons are the way they are - it's all in the defintion - they're supposed to be rare. Famed:'' Known about by many people; renowned.'' Legendary: Of, described in, or based on legends - essentially very rare. Do not discourage and lose hope. If you stop looting altogether, you are just cancelling out your chances of ever finding that weapon or whatever item you want. Have perseverance and never give up! It doesn't seem like much, but this small thing will help you in your looting experience. Tips and Tactics Here's a little compilation of some simple tips and tactics for you to use while looting - yes I use them too! #'Use some sort of gun' that can consistently deal over 5,000 damage, or kill the enemy in one hit. Killing enemies faster means more loot, quicker! A few recommendations are Fullmoon Special Repeater, Skullbone Repeater, and Grand Blunderbuss. #'The Skull Count' - how many are you getting? If you are getting lots of Loot Skull Chests, stay on that server. Chances are, there is a good chance of a Famed weapon dropping - or even better - one of those elusive Legendary Cursed Blades! If you aren't getting a good amount of Skulls, it would be a wise choice to switch servers. The loot quality can differ from server to server, so hop around for a bit and find a place that you like. #'Developing a strategy' can also help - do you want to run laps around Tormenta? Park in the Gold Room? Blunder the South Idol ghosts or continuously farm General Darkhart? All of these places are great for looting - it's up to you where you want to loot. Ideal Looting Places #'Consult your friends' - if they are getting good loot, it would be a good idea to ask if you could join them in their looting area. Chances are, you might get something good! The Level Observation The level of the enemy you are fighting can actually affect the quality of the loot that you receive. This is a proven observation. You may have noticed that as a lower level, you could've gotten Famed items from Veterans and such. Now that you're a higher level, you don't seem to get anything of value from them. Loot is awarded the same way reputation is - it is all based on your level, and the enemy's level. My point being, is that if you want a good chance at getting a Famed weapon, loot in an area close to, or higher than your current level. Side note: I know I previously stated that there are no real "methods" to getting better loot. This is an exception - this is a programmed '''game mechanic', not a player-made theory.'' ''--Credit to Nicky's Guide to Improving Loot Drops.'' Rumors and Myths Here's another - rather large - category. Rumors... These things can brainwash and confuse naïve looters. People love to over-exaggerate, over-analyze, and make looting more convoluted then it needs to be - don't listen to them. As you become a more experienced looter, you learn to ignore these things. Here are some of the ones to watch out for: #'Midnight Server Reset' - some say that all the servers are "reset" or "restocked" with loot at 12:00AM PST. This is not a proven fact, but sometimes it does appear this way. Server time does not affect the quality of loot drops. #'Treasure Sense Rumor' - it is thought that the sailing skill Treasure Sense improves the quality of loot drops on land. This is not true - this skill only takes effect while at sea. #'Certain people' are thought to be good luck charms - again, this is not true. If you loot with me, you are not guaranteed a Famed weapon every Skull Chest. Lots and lots of times I go out looting and come back empty handed - it's just how the cookie crumbles. #'Certain weapons' affecting loot is also a big category... No matter which weapon you use, the loot outcome will always stay the same. There are no special weapons with good luck charms attached to them. #'Certain servers' giving "enhanced loot" is unfortunately yet another big rumor. No matter how famous the server is for the quality of the loot - take Cortola, Legassa, Eustabia, Guines - those servers I have all gotten Legendary on, but I don't always get something good from them. Just because someone else got something there, doesn't mean you will. Your best bet is to just choose a server at random, and loot there. FAQs Frequently asked questions: Q: How often do you loot, John? A: Not very often actually - looting has become less appealing to me in these past months because of my recent achievement of acquiring all the Legendary. However, if I have free time on my hands, I loot for pure enjoyment. Q: John - why do you still loot if you have "everything"? What more could you possibly want? A: I loot for pure enjoyment. I do have a few things I still would like to get though - I'm in no rush to get them, however. Q: John, what is the best place to find weapon or clothing item? A: Aforementioned above, loot is entirely random. There are no designated areas to find a specific item. Q: Can I see your inventory? A: Yes - click here! Be forewarned - massive amounts of drooling may ensue. Q: Got any secrets or special tips you use? A: Ah... Read up a little here. Q: What is your favorite server for looting? A: I don't really have a favorite server, but I go on Bequermo and Cortevos a lot. Q: Do you have any special sayings or quotes about looting that I could follow? A: Yes! Quite a few actually: "Not every Skull Chest has your name in red writing." "A great looter is not determined by his findings, but rather by his perseverance." "In the time you spent complaining about bad loot, you could've looted a Legendary." Good Luck! Hopefully this here guide has educated you in the art of looting. Now get out there and start hunting! Best of luck to you! ---- Questions, comments? Leave them down below or post a message on my Message Wall. [[Message Wall:John Foulroberts|'Message Wall']] Category:Guides Category:Star Rated Guides